Rebuilding Dreams
by Drcullenfan
Summary: Bella Swan has had to face pain every step of the way. Now, in a mental hospital, she has shut herself from the world. Can the mysterious Dr Edward Cullen get her to open up, or is it too late? AU, ExB, and other canon pairings introduced later.
1. Chapter 1

I was thrashing wildly against the restrains, as Doctor James advanced towards me like a predator. I was helpless and trapped. I couldn't do anything due to the gag around my mouth and he was cruel enough not to sedate me as the sadist wanted to hear every scream, every cry as he forcibly plundered my body every night.

I would wake up every morning, sore and bleeding and hid the injuries from the other workers in this hell. Not that anyone would save me from this bland world of punishment—no one cared enough. He had threatened to kill me if I even uttered a word about this, and I quietly endured his torture every disgusting night.

Even during my therapy sessions, all that was done was electrocute me until I had passed out. I

I was in a mental hospital and this was my own personal hell.

Today, Doctor James was fired. His misdeeds with other female patients must have probably reached the Head. Who knows? I was too broken to care; although the world saw a rude, tough exterior, no one knew how damaged I really was. I should be happy, right? But I felt nothing. Instead of feelings, I was a hollow shell

An utterly bored voice broke my train of thought.

"Isabella! Get up. It's time for your session."

I was surprised. Wasn't James thrown out? I thought I'd be free of this torture for at least a week until my ordeal began again, but I was wrong. Oh why, why had I let myself hope? My chest constricted in fear…dreadfully awaiting what kind of new "treatment" I was subjected to.

Little did I know that I would finally see the light after a long, dark tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is my first time writing, so please give me a chance. And since I'm absolutely besotted by Docward stories, I figured I'd write one ;)

**A/N: I know the earlier chapter was short, but I promise they're gonna get longer from now on…especially if you surprise me with many reviews! So here goes…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward. *sigh*

My heart thumped unevenly against my chest as I was half-dragged to the room where my "therapy" would be conducted. The orderlies had this impassive look on their faces, and if I tried to protest, they would just restrain me or tighten their grip so hard on me that it brought me to tears. However, I liked this new orderly, Ralph, his kind blue eyes and wide smile making me warm up to me. He never hurt me, and was actually the one person who kept me sane in this insane place.

Today, unfortunately, he had taken an off day and now there would be no one to help me heal from another nightmare. This brought panic up to the surface of my throat and I fought the urge to scream. "Oh god please let me get out alive", I prayed as I stalled gripping the door handle of the room.

The orderly pushed me roughly into the room and I tripped on my feet. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, and braced myself to face the hard floor, probably expecting a bleeding head later, but instead felt cold, strong arms go around my body, stopping my fall. Frightened, I looked up expecting a disgusted or angry "doctor". What I saw instead, made me take a sharp breath in. in front of me stood the most gorgeous male species I had _ever _seen.

Looking around his early twenties, I ogled at him unabashedly. Tousled, copper hair which stood up in a thousand angles, making him look as sexy as ever. His sharp features and chiseled face looked like it belonged to a model, only so much better. His lean yet muscular body fit in his lab coat snugly; he could have worn rags on a runway and still look handsome enough. And his _eyes…_Oh _God! _Emerald green, soft and piercing, sparkling with curiosity, they were drawing me in until I would drown. I would have gladly floated in them…Until the rational part of my brain realized who he actually was.

A "doctor".

Coming to my senses, blushing furiously, I straightened myself up and tried to take a step back, but he just tightened his hold on me. I glared at him, fighting against his tight grasp, but he just smirked. I shuddered, hating the effect his hypnotizing eyes had on me.

"Isabella?" he inquired.

He was answered with silence.

"Isabella Swan?" he tried again.

"She only responds to Bella" the mountain-like orderly said dryly.

He only gave a curt nod, as he turned his attention back to me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'm Doctor Edward Cullen, your new psychologist." I stiffened, and that didn't go unnoticed by the Adonis standing next to me. He gently eased his hold, and strode to his place behind a huge mahogany desk. I could feel him watching me closely, as I stared at the ground, my eyes my on my feet as I tried to rid my mind of the earlier embarrassment. He was just so drop dead gorgeous!

"Take a seat" his soft voice startled me and I jumped slightly, snapping out of my fantasy.

I scurried to the only other seat in the room, a couch. I sat at the very edge of it, muscles tensing I closed my eyes, waiting for the declaration for a visit to the shock therapy room.

"You don't eat much."

See, there it comes…wait _what? _My head snapped up. My _eating_ habits? Where had that come from? Usually, no one really cared if I'd just picked at my food, never really hungry, the assaults and curses filling my stomach. I had to get thinner, and not be the fat whore James thought me to be, and eating food would not allow that. I had known this intriguing man, for what ten seconds? Surely he couldn't have noticed?

Realizing that Dr Cullen was waiting patiently for an answer, I stuttered.

"I'm never that h-hungry"

Was that anger and concern flashing through his eyes? I panicked, as I saw him stalk towards me…what had I done to offend him? He looked so graceful as he walked, even if it was to possibly hurt me. He leaned down and came close, matching my eye level. I could almost feel his sweet breath in my ear, his musky scent intoxicating my senses, and I leaned in too, involuntarily.

"Well, then Bella, we're just going to have to make sure you do." He murmured, and his lips parted, and I took in the wonderful smell of his breath. _Focus, Bella! He's trying to trick you into trusting him! Which you allow, right?_

I shook my head, trying to clear my system of his delectation. Before I could respond give a cutting reply, he moved back and swiftly pranced out of the room.

What the hell just happened?

**Mwahahaaha, evil me? I know, I know! Isn't Docward mysterious? What do you think? Leave me love in the form of reviews:D**


End file.
